Unlucky Captured Robber Dude
Unlucky Captured Robber Dude is an otherwise, unnamed criminal, who steals jewels. He is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network original series, The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Jewel of the Aisle". He went in disguise as cereal mascot, Lucky Captain Rabbit King, whereas to steal a cereal box, containing a priceless gem. Biography In "Jewel of the Aisle", Unlucky Captured Robber Dude stole a diamond from a jewel store, and was quickly confronted by The Powerpuff Girls. The Robber Dude ran away with the jewel and The Powerpuff Girls chased him to the top of a cereal factory, with a glass ceiling. The robber stood on the ceiling, but it was really breakable and it shattered under his feet, causing him to fall into the factory. When he did, he landed on a scientist and put on his costume, so that he could go in disguise and The Powerpuff Girls wouldn't be able to find him. This worked perfectly, as The Powerpuff Girls could not identify him, among a myriad of other scientists. Unlucky Captured Robber Dude happily walked through the factory with his gem, and tripped, throwing the gem into a cereal box, which got boxed up and shipped off to Malph's grocery store. Unlucky Captured Robber Dude tracked down the jewel to Malph's and searched through every box of Lucky Captain Rabbit King cereal, desperately trying to find the one with the jewel inside. When it came to the last box, Professor Utonium grabbed it before he could and took it home with him. Unlucky Captured Robber Dude followed him home and secretly watched him through the window. He saw The Powerpuff Girls, watching a Lucky Captain Rabbit King commercial and he knew that if he wanted that cereal, he would just have to pretend to be Lucky Captain Rabbit King to get it. Unlucky Captured Robber Dude came to The Powerpuff Girls' house, dressed as Lucky Captain Rabbit King and The Powerpuff Girls squealed in glee, thinking it was really him. As Lucky Captain Rabbit King, Unlucky Captured Robber Dude walked over to the cereal box and tried to steal it, but the girls stopped him, saying that like in the commercials, he had to think of a clever trick, if he wanted to steal that box. If he was able to come up with a cunning plan to pull the wool over their eyes, screw them over, and steal that cereal box, only then would they turn over and hand him the box of cereal. Buttercup sent him outside and slammed the door in his face. Instantly, Lucky Captain Rabbit King knocked on the door and when answered, he said "Hey, have you seen my twin brother?" to which Buttercup replied with "Weak!" as she slammed the door in his face again. Lucky Captain Rabbit King's second attempt at stealing jewel was to pretend to be The Powerpuff Girls' babysitter. So, he put a costume on top of a costume and went into their house. The Powerpuff Girls didn't take long to figure out this was an obvious disguise, and bashed her over the head with a cereal bowl and catapulted him out the window, telling him, the famous catchphrase from the commercial, "Ridiculous Lucky Captain Rabbit King, Lucky Captain Rabbit King nuggets are for the youths." Lucky Captain Rabbit King's next attempt was to beat up The Powerpuff Girls' gardener, Mr. Phan and steal his clothes and go in disguise as him. As Mr. Phan, he went around, mowing the garden and The Powerpuff Girls invited him to have some cereal with them. Buttercup told him to "Put that sucker in reverse and come grab a bowl." Mr. Phan put the lawnmower in reverse, but the lawnmower caught his cape, and dragged him underneath, shredding his costume off, and revealing that he was actually Lucky Captain Rabbit King. Lucky Captain Rabbit King disguised himself as a monster and attacked a fake City of Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls blasted out of the house to attack him and punched his head off, revealing once again, that he was actually Lucky Captain Rabbit King, once again, foiling his plan. Lucky Captain Rabbit King's final attempt was dressing as Santa Claus and trying to sneak down The Powerpuff Girls' chimney. It took him multiple attempts to even get up on the roof and he had a hell of a time getting down. Once he got into the chimney, he got stuck and started crying. He was there all day, before the fire department came and rescued him. The Powerpuff Girls asked him why on earth he'd be going down their chimney in the middle of summer and Lucky Captain Rabbit King revealed that he was actually Lucky Captain Rabbit King. Then, he started crying and saying that all he wanted was a stupid box of cereal. Bubbles showed him some mercy and handed the box of Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets to him and he finally got his wish. Lucky Captain Rabbit King ripped off his disguise and revealed that he was actually Unlucky Captured Robber Dude and celebrated victoriously, as he ate all of the cereal. The jewel in the cereal landed in his mouth and it became clear to The Powerpuff Girls that this was the jewel thief from yesterday, and it was time for them to start kicking his butt, which they did, and they send the thief straight to jail. Blossom ended it off with the closing line, "Stupid Unlucky Captured Robber Dude, jail is for you." Disguises/Personas *Cereal Factory Scientist *Lucky Captain Rabbit King *Lucky Captain Rabbit King's Twin Brother *Grandma Babysitter *Mr. Phan *Monster *Santa Claus Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Dimwits Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Imprisoned Category:One-Shot